


They Told No One

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Kureshimacest, M/M, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could they? Nobody would understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Told No One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amdnj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/gifts).



They told no one.

How could they? Nobody would understand. There isn't a soul that either of them knows or trusts enough to believe that they wouldn't be immediately pushed aside. There just doesn't exist the understanding for either of them to be honest with their feelings.

Except each other, of course.

It started so innocently, as these things so often do, more than a decade before.

A simple nightmare when the nanny wasn't around, and Mitsuzane had no choice but go to his older brother for comfort. Takatora had been annoyed at first, not wanting to interrupt his sleep to comfort his little brother. But he'd let Mitsuzane into his bed anyway, and the child had curled up against him, leaning heavily on his warmth to lull him back into sleep.

It was just nightmares, at first. Mitsuzane would wait until he had no other recourse before retreating to his brother's room for comfort. As the years went on, however, it turned into when Mitsuzane was at all troubled, from school stress to a simple discomfort at his brother's decreasing presence in his life.

It was the night before Takatora graduated college when he first went to Mitsuzane instead.

He'd stood in his younger brother's doorway, awkward and uncomfortable as he tried to find words to ask for the thing he wanted. Mitsuzane had watched him for a while, then walked up and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.  _Thank you_ , Takatora had said as they walked back to his room and the larger bed.  _You're such a good brother,_ Mitsuzane had replied, and they hadn't said any more words that night.

When Takatora began working for Yggdrasil, they saw each other less and less. Some nights Mitsuzane would go to his brother's bedroom and find him missing, working so late he wondered if maybe Takatora had another bed at work. But occasionally Takatora would still come to him, needing comfort in the same way Mitsuzane had when the nightmares had first begun plaguing him.

Years passed and they spoke less and less. The only time they felt truly comfortable with each other was when they were in bed, curled up in each other's arms and breathing in unison. When the brothers were together, the rest of the world fell away, sinking into the black void that only each other's warmth could hold at bay.

They told no one of their feelings, not even each other.

It wasn't necessary. They already  _knew_ .


End file.
